


Only Mine

by Marethyu (bembemwrites)



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Creampie, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/Marethyu
Summary: Win's Literature professor is bugging him, and the fact that he is his favorite author doesn't help with his uneasiness towards him. After a controversial book being published and rumours spread around, he falls deeper and learns a lot more about his hero.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Win was beyond ecstatic. The wait he did for this day felt like forever and the excitement he felt worried him so much, it might have killed him. Nevertheless, he braved on and walked in the tall gates, breathing in the warm, humid air around the campus. As he explores the university yet again, he recalled all the hardships he endured to secure his place in the school. All of his dreams are finally becoming a reality, one step at a time, and he can’t wait to experience it firsthand.

A bell rang and he checked his watch yet again. He rushed and went to his first subject room. He can’t be late for the first day of the semester, he won’t allow it. Luckily, he remembered the order of the room numbers when he participated in the campus tour and he easily found the room indicated in his schedule.

The professor hasn’t arrived yet and Win breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way to one of the vacant seats and sat down.

“Hello!”, someone greeted him. Win turned to his side and saw his seatmate extending their hand. He smiled back and took it, shaking it to greet the other.

“Win.”, he said his name, expecting a reply from his seatmate.

“Hi Win, I’m Khaotung.”, Khaotung replied. Win nodded, taking note of his companion’s name.

“This is Pluem and this is JJ”, Khaotung pointed to his side and two men waved to him. Win said his name yet again to them, having a little chit-chat before the class will start. The professor finally walked in the class and the four of them settled in their seats, having a silent agreement they would talk after classes. WIn was beyond shocked, his mouth agape as he followed the figure walking towards the table in front of the class.

He didn’t expect his writing idol to be his mentor and he’s trying his very best to not let out a gasp. Bright looks stunning as ever, like the photos of him Win has seen online, but it’s more captivating in real life. He is adorning a simple white long-sleeved polo and black spectacles with a simple black pants and leather shoes. He elicited a commanding atmosphere, establishing his authority over the room, and he waited for the noise of the room to die down before he introduced himself.

“Good morning, everyone. I’m Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, but for the sake of formality, I will only address you if you call me Mr. Chivaaree. Got it?”, he started off, urging the class to agree to his terms.

The class groans, promising to comply in the future.

“Good. I will be handling your basic Literature subject and I expect your full effort as this is one of the core subjects you need to pass in order to proceed in your learning.”, Mr. Chivaaree continued. “Now, let’s start our roll call.”

He started to call out the students’ names. When it was Win’s turn, however, Win noticed that his stare lingered longer than the earlier students. When he said the next name, WIn just shrugged it off and listened to the rest of the roll call.

The teacher didn’t start with the lessons right away. Instead, he prepared the class and gave them the syllabus for the whole semester. He wrote down all the reading requirements in the whiteboard. Win quickly took them down and hoped he would remember to check them later at the library. After he stated all the plans he has for the whole semester, he prompted the class to ask questions about him. He confessed that he might not remember everyone so might as well not make the effort to introduce the students one by one.

Win quickly raised his hand, shocking everyone.

“Who is your favorite character in your book, The Grand Heist?”, Win asked, not knowing where he got the bravery to ask something about his favorite book.

Mr. Chivaaree recovered from his initial shock and chuckled to himself. He pondered for a moment and answered the question.

“I like Jake. He is persistent, innovative, and doesn’t stop until he gets what he wants.”, he replied. He suddenly perked an eyebrow, getting interested by the young man.

Win just nodded and someone else asked another question.

“Are you single, professor?”, a girl in the class giggled and tried to hide her giddiness.

“Yes.”, he plainly answered.

Almost all of the girls shrieked in response and the professor just rolled his eyes.

“Any more questions?”, Mr. Chivaaree told the class, irritation clearly audible in his words.

The class finally quieted down from the uproar earlier but no one came up with another question.

"Well, I'll see you at our next meeting. Goodbye.", Mr. Chivaaree stood up, picked up his things, and headed out of the classroom. He didn't even let the class finish greeting him back and just head straight to the door.

Win recalled Mr. Chivaaree's answer, surprised as he didn't say the main character Win adored so much, and looked over to his side. Pluem said they have the same schedules and all four of them head to their next class.

———

"Did you know our Literature professor is a best selling author?", JJ said, scrunched over his laptop. They were all eating at the cafeteria, already finished with their morning classes. Pluem and Khaotung perked on the screen, checking out the search results. Win just sat quietly, eating his food. He hated to admit it but Mr. Vachirawit inspired him to actually pursue this course. His books that he picked up one day at the bookstore made him want to be an author himself. Win just loves how Bright expresses emotions and scenes with detail and it captivates him, getting immersed in the story every time he reads them. He never gets tired of the countless confrontational scenes, the ever repeating suspense he is getting from the tone and pace of the stories, and the ever lying persistence of dread and worry he was feeling all around from reading the books. It's almost like his guilty pleasure. Win joined in the conversation the three are having and was listening to them talking about Bright's latest book, The Last Hurrah.

"Did AJ recommend it to you?", Khaotung asked the other freshman.

"I'm not a huge fan of thriller books. I leaned towards sci-fi", JJ explained.

"How about we ask WIn? He asked him about his work, didn't he?", Pluem pointed at Win and all of them turned their head to him.

"Ha...", Win dragged it off with laughs but at the end, he conceded. "I got all of his books."

"Really!", the three exclaimed and stood up, gaining a few heads turning around to them.

"Calm down!", Win warned them, gesturing to them to sit down.

"So, how's the feeling of meeting one of your favorite authors?", Pluem teased him.

"He was taken back when you mentioned his book, Win...", JJ pointed out.

"Wait, didn't you read your schedule? It says the subject teacher, doesn't it?", Khaotung asked.

"Woah, calm down with the questions, will you?", Win pleaded and proceeded to answer.

"Weird as he will be my teacher. I also noticed that. I did check and I didn't believe it first.", Win finally answered back.

"Can we finish our lunch? Our next subject is nearing.", Win interrupted them before they could ask more questions.

They hastily ate their food and made their way to their next class.

———

A week has passed since the first day of classes and Win was rushing to get to his first period. He just finished the assigned reading last night and he scrolled through Twitter a little too late and he almost slept through his alarms. He was clutching his bag when he saw Mr. Chivaaree walking slowly towards their room. He quickened his pace even more and when he thought he couldn't make it his professor stopped abruptly at the doorway, still not entering the classroom. He waited until Win made it to the door, their eyes meeting for a second. Win just ducked down and made his way to his seat, the former on his tail.

"Good morning class. I assume that all of you have finished the first reading, The Great Gatsby, and for today I want you to write your thoughts about the book. You got one hour.", Mr. Chivaaree sat down at the desk and opened his laptop, letting the students do their task on their own.

The novel was still fresh in Win's mind and he put all his energy in making the essay. He almost didn't hear anything from Khaotung and JJ who were talking non-stop, saying they were screwed as they didn't know anything.

He focused on Gatsby’s efforts in winning Daisy back. He emphasized the grand parties Gatsby throws in his house, not caring about the judging gaze of the upper class and the whole intent in throwing such grand gatherings is to spend time with the woman. Win also pointed out the way Gatsby holds the past so high and dearly that it eventually led him to his downfall. He ended the essay saying that we should always move forward, contradicting Gatsby’s infamous line of having the ability to recreate the past.

Win just let the pen write and his thoughts poured down to the paper and he finished it under the time limit. He read all of it again for the last time, making sure there are no errors, and got up to pass his paper. He put the paper on top of the ones already passed and returned to his chair.

Mr. Chivaaree looked up momentarily when Win submitted his work. His eye contact lingered on the student, watching every movement He observed Win putting down his essay among the others who already submitted and once the younger returned to his seat, he put his focus back to the stuff he is doing in his laptop.

———

“The tragedy presents us with some questions about life. Like for example, the way Hamlet decides…”, Mr. Chivaaree discussed the next reading he has assigned in the front, a whiteboard marker in hand in case he needs to jot down some words.

Win still felt a little sleepy and was trying his best to listen to his favorite author’s lecture. His eyelids felt heavy and his head was slowly sliding off his hand which was keeping it upright. It slipped suddenly and he jolted upwards, making the people around him turn to him in concern. The professor noticed the incident and stopped talking.

“Mr. Opas-iamkajorn,”, his name sounded heavy in the teacher’s mouth, “is there something you would like to share with the class?”

Win blinked, trying to compose himself. He’s surprised Mr. Chivaaree remembered his name but he was still embarrassed as he was caught dozing off the class. He stood up hesitantly and rubbed his arm, laughing awkwardly as the class was waiting for him to say something.

“I was a little bothered with Gertrude’s description of Ophelia’s drowning body.”, Win said the first thing that came to his head, hoping he would just be easily dismissed by Mr. Chivaaree.

“And why is that?”, the professor challenged, denying the younger’s desired outcome. He leaned against the table, arms splayed out to support his body, and eyed Win scrutinizingly.

“Uhh…”, Win stalled off. “Well, why did she still call her pretty when she could save her from falling down the river?”, Win finally voiced out his reasoning.

“Well I will save you from falling, though.”, Mr. Chivaaree offered a small smile and some students cooed from the sudden jab of the teacher.

“Good thing you mentioned Orphelia as I was going to talk about her next. The flowers she offered hold meaning. The first one…”, Mr. Chivaaree continued his discussion, prompting Win to sit back down.

He’s definitely not sleepy anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, have you checked the craze on Twitter recently?”, Pluem asked his friends.

“What craze?”, Win questioned back.

“There was this book everyone is talking about...”, Pluem tried to fill him in.

“Oh, is it that book about a professor-student relationship?”, JJ quickly replied in which Pluem pointed at him and nodded.

“I just finished reading it last night.”, Khaotung joined in the conversation, digging the book in question out of his bag.

“Let me see…”, Win snatched the book from his friend’s hand and read the synopsis at the back. He skimmed over the printed words.

“I bet you enjoy the explicit scenes, didn’t you Khaotung?”, Pluem nudged him.

“I don’t know why but it felt familiar. Like I know who wrote the book.”, Khaotung said, not answering Pluem’s question.

“Why? Do you know any…”, JJ took the book from Win to read the author’s name. “Sarawat Guntithanon?”

“That’s obviously a pen name.”, Pluem grabbed the book and inspected the cover. “There’s actually a rumor that the writer is from this school. Do you have any idea who it might be?”

“That’s crazy. Let’s just go to the next class, ok?”, Win butted in and quickened his pace, his friends trailing behind him as they made their way to their next classroom.

———

“For your final project, you will make a book review.”, Mr, Chivaaree started off their meeting.

"The deadline of it will be the day before the first day of the final exams, which is a month away from now.", he continued, listing off the criteria of the project.

Win pondered what book he can read for the project and his mind went back to the conversation they had earlier while they were walking towards the room.

"Hey, Khaotung?", he nudged his seatmate.

"Can I borrow your book? The one we talked about earlier?", he asked.

"Don't tell me...", Khaotung was interrupted when Mr. Chivaaree called to pay attention to the discussion.

The two straightened their sit and focused themselves to class in order to not be scolded again. Win looked over and mouthed a “later” to his friend and listened to the lecture.

———

"You're going to read ONLY MINE for the book review?", Khaotung repeated Win's idea to him, gaining the confused faces of Pluem and JJ as well.

"What's wrong? It's just a book...", Win reasoned out.

"It has really, really inappropriate stuff though. Are you sure you are willing to put it in your output?", Pluem said seriously, his playful behavior forgotten.

"I mean, he's an adult. He can handle it. Besides, he didn't specify any off-limit genres so why won't he accept mine?", Win argued back.

"Why do you want this in the first place?", JJ held the book high, displaying it.

"I don't know. Maybe I wanted something new.", Win didn't think of his choice all the way through but he is determined to base his project on the infamous novel.

"Well, suit yourself. Just return it to me in one piece or else, you won't hear the end of it.", Khaotung grabbed the book from JJ and gave it to Win.

"Yeah, that book sold out already so better take care of it, Win.", Pluem patted him on the shoulder and stood up to get his lunch.

Win suddenly felt pressured and inspected the cover. It was black all over with two light grey hands the only focus in the front cover. The wrists are located at the bottom of the page and the intertwined fingers suggested that the contact is shared by two individuals. One of the hands grasp the other as if it doesn't want to let go and the other's fingers are splayed out. Win hated it but he imagined these hands are in the middle of an intercourse. He brushed off his thoughts, remembering that book covers should never be judged, and put the novel in his bag.

———

When Win finally came back to his condo, he went straight to the sofa and sat down after he closed the door. He sunked down in the cushions, trying to cool down from all the school work he did during the day. He eyed his bag which was lying beside him and opened it. He pulled out ONLY MINE from it and read the texts outside. The title was simple, as well as the font they used to display the author's name. There was no review excerpt present in the cover and the spine wasn't that eye catching. He thoroughly read the back cover, reading the small synopsis present in every book.

"Huh? One of the character's name is also Sarawat?", Win raised an eyebrow at the peculiarity of the situation.

_ Is this like a self-insert? Why did this gain traction? This sounds like a fanfiction turned into a published book and they just changed the character's name to avoid lawsuits. _ Win thought to himself but nonetheless, he opened the book and started reading.

**The novel starts off by introducing it's narrator, a professor named Sarawat. Sarawat explains that he likes one of his male students, a freshman named Tine, and doesn't know how to approach the younger. He is also conflicted as a student-teacher relationship is such a taboo but he wants to follow his heart. The next chapter that followed talks about how the two met, at the first day of classes. Sarawat is struck back as he describes Tine's appearance in full detail, often sweet and full of positive traits. Almost as if he is praising Tine alone on how good looking he is. When Sarawat calls out all the names of the students, he intentionally looked a second longer when he reached Tine's name. The eye contact is described in excruciatingly, specified ways that Win chuckled aloud, making fun of the usual way the scene is portrayed with all the slowed down time or everything is in full stop. After he gazes in Tine's eyes, Sarawat narrates he almost forgot to call out the next student of the list and the chapter ends there.**

Win closed the book to take a break from the weirdness of what he is reading and took out his notebook to take down his thoughts about the book so far.

——

Win promised himself not to check Twitter so he can avoid ONLY MINE spoilers but even with the book's title, the author's name, and the characters’ names muted in his timeline, some theories still managed to come up in his timeline. A lot of them are predicting that this was based on a true story, some reach as far as saying this was the way the author confessed their love to someone. Win tried to not remember these assumptions but he was sure it will affect the way he will read the novel from now on.

———

“Win? Hello? Win to Earth?”, Pluem waved his hand in front of him, calling his attention over.

“Huh? What is it?”, Win sprung back in reality, getting too immersed on what he was reading.

He was currently reading a confrontational scene of the two main characters just after they had their first sex. Win was a bit shocked they did it in the confines of a classroom but he noted it was hot nonetheless. He got invested in the story after finding out that the other character the narrator was pining for knew the narrator before they met at the first day of school. Win was a sucker for a good backstory and was reading the novel non-stop until a flashback appeared. Tine was about to reveal his reason knowing Sarawat when Pluem interrupted his reading.

“I was going to ask what drink you would like to order…”, Pluem said to him.

“Ah, anything is fine.”, Win answered and went back to reading.

“Is the book really that good, Win?”, JJ asked before Win can read another word.

“Yeah. I can say it was written well.”, Khaotung replied while eating his lunch.

“Well, do you guys have any books picked up for the project?”, Win questioned his friends, frustrated that his reading got interrupted. Pluem just came back from buying some beverages and he handed Win a water bottle.

Khaotung and JJ nodded in his question while Pluem was left behind. JJ filled him in and he almost spat out his soft drink.

“Shoot! I still don’t have one!”, Pluem exclailmed.

“Why don’t you try to read one of Mr. Chivaaree’s books?”, Win said jokingly but Pluem considered the joke a serious statement and instead asked Win what book he can recommend.

“Ah, um…”, Win tried to think of a good introductory book to Pluem but he is torn in choosing a single one.

“It will take years for Win to say one. He already wrote many.”, JJ stopped WIn’s train of thought. “You can just look one book up and see what you like.”

“No, that will be boring. Come on Win, surely you have thought of something.”, Pluem insisted and was waiting for Win’s answer.

Win took a sip from his water bottle. After pondering for a bit, he finally gave Pluem an answer.

“I think I will recommend ‘Jogging in the Park’. It’s the first book that I read, after all.”, Win suggested.

“What’s the story all about?”, Pluem tried to ask but Win zipped his mouth, not letting any spoilers come out.

The bell rang, signifying the lunch break is over. Win said he will give his copy to Pluem tomorrow and the four head to their next class.

———

Win is finally home from school, the day tiring and draining him out. He wanted to just lay down and finish the chapter he was putting off. He read the first words of the chapter and knew already an explicit scene will happen. He made himself comfortable and sat down at the couch, the novel at hand.

**He reread the first few words he already saw earlier, Tine was about to leave the classroom as Sarawat just dismissed the class. Sarawat asks Tine to stay a little bit longer. When Tine initially dismisses Sarawat’s requests, the latter starts to attack Tine’s lips. They were in the middle of their make out session when someone knocked on the door. Sarawat shoves Tine and tells him to hide under the teacher’s desk while Sarawat tries to tame his messy hair and heads to the door to open it. It was his next class and students started to file in one by one. Sarawat remembered it was their quiz day and sat down in his chair, Tine in between his legs.**

**Tine heard the shuffling of feet and his heart started pounding to the probability that they might be caught. He squeezed himself in the small space the underside of the table had provided as he was being blocked by Sarawat sitting across him to get out of the room. He hears papers and footsteps approach the table when he notices Sarawat was rock hard from the kissing they made earlier. He reaches out to the clothed organ and starts to caress it above the layers.**

**Sarawat tried to suppress a yelp while watching over the class who were quiet due to the exam. He looks down and sees Tine playing around his dick, Tine’s hand going all around providing friction for his manhood. He kicks Tine gently to stop him from doing more and reaches some test papers from the previous class to check.**

**Tine is stubborn, however, and continues on what he is doing to Sarawat. He slowly unzips Sarawat’s pants and grabs the massive cock. He is kicked once again by Sarawat, urging him to stop but Tine just pumps it a few times before swallowing it into his warm mouth.**

**Sarawat yelps but recovers quickly, saying he just dropped his pen. He bends down to get it and meets Tine’s eyes, saying that he better finish what he started. Sarawat sits up and pretends he’s not being serviced by Tine.**

**Tine then continues bobbing up and down Sarawat’s cock and the professor tries to hide the pleasure he is getting with grunts. Tine attempts to be quiet while doing his work and licks the side of the cock slowly. He senses Sarawat’s foot tapping rapidly beside him, close to his release. Tine quickened his pace and after a few more minutes, Sarawat cums, his hot release filling up Tine’s mouth.**

**Sarawat grabs Tine’s hair when he comes, making his dick touch the back of the throat of Tine so the latter can swallow all of his release. Tine didn’t let any single drop of cum drip down the floor and the bell rings.**

Win noticed that he was turned on by what he just read, judging from the bulging tent his boxers are adorning. He fanned himself, telling himself he needed to cool down, and answered his phone which was ringing with Pluem’s contact id. He went to his room, grabbed the book he told him he will lend, and went downstairs to meet with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually not a literature student. Im not being accurate here, im just writing smut. Spare me.

“Ok, that’s about it for the test coverage for tomorrow but now, submit your book review.”, Mr. Chivaaree said at the last minutes of his meeting.

Everyone dug into their bags to get their individual projects and lined up to the desk to submit it. Win was grateful the printing shop he usually goes to when he needs something to be printed was open last night. He almost forgot to transfer his thoughts about the book in the required medium. Good thing Pluem visited him yesterday, returning the novel he let him borrow, and asked Win if he knew any place for printing. He set his folder on top of the work of the person in front of him in the line and when he returned to his seat, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He checked his notes to see the other upcoming outputs he needed to pass and planned his action for the next few days.

———

The first day exams were not hard, it rather felt like a job needing to be done. Win breezed through the subjects he knew will have easy tests and tried to mentally prepare himself for the more challenging ones in the next two days. At lunch, he and his friends discussed their answers on the finished examinations.

"DId you also answer 'C' for that?", Pluem started questioning his friends on what their answers were.

JJ nodded. "How about the essay part? What topic did you get?"

"I just got 'Beginning', which was weird.", Win answered.

"Well, are you ready for the next one?", Khaotung derailed the conversation and asked if they reviewed for their next subject.

The chatter of the group never died down and Win was listening intently to Pluem's rant about how the right minus wrong is frustrating when he noticed someone is staring at him. It was Mr. Chivaaree, dressed with a black coat with a white undershirt, khaki pants, brown leather shoes and his usual black spectacles covering his squinting eyes. Win stared back, baffled by the teacher's weird behavior. When the professor noticed he had been caught he widened his eyes in shock, turned his head all around, and went to the opposite direction, away from Win and the cafeteria.

Win just raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back on whatever his friends are talking about.

———

"Alright class, I have checked your projects. Congratulations on the people who got high marks,", Mr. Chivaaree told the whole class and everyone joined their hands to clap for the people who got an outstanding grade.

When the clapping has quieted down, the professor instructed the students to get their checked projects in front. Almost everyone rushed in, getting their book reviews on the desk and squealing when they saw what grade they got. 

Win, however, can't seem to find his.

He even went to the desk a second time when the table was a little bit cleaner and less papers are stacked on it. The desk was cleared of paper and Mr. Chivaaree stood up from his seat.

"The final exam results will be posted later this afternoon on the announcement board. That's all for today, you are dismissed."

Students quickly made their way out of the classroom but Win stayed seated at his chair. His three friends are worried about him and Khaotung suggested they should just ask the professor about his project as they knew Win passed his on time. They were about to stand up to leave the room when they found out the professor is still sitting down at his desk, not leaving the room briskly like the usual thing he does when he dismisses the class. They slowly approached Mr. Chivaaree and asked about the missing book review.

"Mr. Opas-iamkajorn, correct?", Mr. Chivaaree spoke Win's surname and the freshman nodded his head.

"Well, your friends can go, I just need to talk with you. Go on, now.", he instructed the three to get out and Win reassured them he will just follow them later and wait for him in their next class. They nodded and bid their farewell to their teacher. Mr. Chivaaree ordered Win to bring a chair in front of the teacher's desk and Win obliged, seating at the seat he brought for himself.

Once the two are alone, the teacher pulled out Win's project out of his bag and placed it in front of Win.

"So, you chose ONLY MINE for your book review?", Mr. Chivaaree started off.

Win gulped before nodding to the question, thinking he was screwed at this point in time.

"What's your overall opinion about the book?", Mr. Chivaaree followed, voice dangerously low for Win's liking.

Win felt the atmosphere shift into something sinister and he felt like he was in one of the professor's books. He stuttered when he gave the answer and hoped he could get out of this meeting alive.

"I- I liked it. The... the writing is well d-done and t-the choice... the selecti-tion of words a-are...", Win was so focused in delivering his thoughts about the novel he didn't notice the burning gaze his teacher is giving him, studying him as if he was a book himself.

"You're the one who knew I was an author on the first day of class, weren't you?", Bright interrupted Win's talking and Win finally noticed that Bright was staring at him the whole time.

Win stared back and noticed that the older's eyes were emitting a sort of adoration and something else Win can't fully grasp on. The question that was asked slowly loaded at Win's head and when he processed he was being asked, he nodded in response.

Bright stood up from his seat and approached Win, bringing their faces closer together. Win can feel his heart beating so fast due to the proximity of his favorite author's face on his own and can't help it when he stares at the beautiful lips Bright has.

"What if I tell you I wrote that book so you will notice me?", Bright said to him, still maintaining the level of their faces. The confession was just above a whisper but the tone Bright used made Win's knees buckle and weak. Bright then moved forward and connected their lips together. Surprisingly, Win didn't roll back but rather responded with Bright's action by kissing him back. The two of them are at sync, their lips dancing around with one another in an intricate dance. Win felt Bright's hands on his cheeks and he lunged forward to deepen the kiss. Bright's tongue teased at Win's mouth, asking for entrance, and Win opened up a little to let him in. Bright broke the contact and started to kiss Win's neck down. After he trailed some kisses on Win's neck, Bright looked at Win who was clearly lost in pleasure.

Win is still dazed, unable to think straight and contemplate on why he let his teacher attack his lips, when he attacked Bright's neck and lips once again. They stood up, getting uncomfortable from their previous position, and continued to kiss one another in the classroom. Bright used the commanding voice once again when he felt Win's teeth threatening to break his skin and leave bruises.

"No marks.", Bright snarked him and Win let out a moan expressing his sadness but he followed the command nonetheless.

Win just resorted to unbutton Bright's shirt and reveal that his teacher's figure was amazing, with toned and defined muscles popping out. Win started to suck Bright's right nipple while his right hand explored the beautiful body.

"Fuck...", Bright cursed out and grabbed a handful of Win's hair and yanked it. The professor was a moaning, huffing mess and he felt Win's other hand fiddle with his belt buckle. He aided Win with his mission and together, they released Bright's cock out of it's restraints.

Win just stared in awe at how massive Bright's manhood is and wrapped a hand around it. Bright let out a moan from the action and Win started moving his hand up and down. Win was dead sure he didn't dream this in his wildest dreams but here he is, pumping his favorite author's dick. And it felt awesome.

Bright never felt so turned on ever in his life until now. He threw his inhibitions out of the window when he knew he had a shot in Win and he hopes he is ready for the consequences of his decisions he will face in the future. He commanded Win to kneel down and the freshman is so submissive, it made Bright even harder if it was possible. He stared at Win's eyes for the nth time today and now, he noticed uncertainty behind his doe-like eyes and Bright wants to get rid of it.

He ordered Win to suck his dick, and the latter followed swiftly.

Bright threw his head back from the sensation Win was giving to him and moaned profanities, so many that he might get kicked out by the faculty if they heard it was coming out of his mouth. He grabbed Win's head and tried to drive his cock to the back of the younger's throat. When he succeeded, Win let out a choking sound and Bright repeated the motion before pulling out. Win's lips are now red and dripping with drool. The author cupped Win's face, lifting it up and prompting the latter to stand up, and kissed the already abused lips.

After tasting Win's lips again, he broke the kiss and bent him down to the table. Win already unzipped his pants earlier when he was blowing Bright off to let his own cock free so Bright easily pulled them down to reveal Win's majestic bottom. He kneaded the beautiful globes before bringing his fingers to the sensitive hole in between. He teased it, brushing the outside with his digits lightly, and Win let a cry of pleasure and Bright smirked in triumph.

He brought his hand in front of Win and said to spit on it. He used the younger's saliva to prep him up and Win was a moaning mess. Bright also ordered Win to lick the older's fingers, making it wet, which he used to penetrate to the entrance. Bright spat on the hole as well and carefully prepared Win. With just one finger, Bright can feel how tight Win's hole is and he hopes he can slick him well enough with just their combined spit.

Win meanwhile, is both in pain and pleasure. He can feel the stretch and he needs more lubricant but at the same time, he wants more. Bright now switched his voice to a soothing one, telling Win to relax and be at ease. It helps Win immensely and before he knew it, three fingers are already inside him.

Bright thinks Win is fairly stretched out as far as they can with their abilities right now and he lined his cock now from Win's ass. He spat on his hand a couple of times and rubbed it to his dick and he slowly entered Win.

The stretch was burning, but Win noticed Bright was careful. He heard Bright spit a couple more times, pulling out his cock and tried to enter again. Once he was fully inside him, both of them breathed out a moan. He can feel Bright's length stretching him, almost like he is being split into two, and he can sense his insides hugging it like it didn't want to let go. With a whimper and a nod, he signaled Bright that he could start moving inside him once he settled and relaxed from the brand new sensation.

Bright slowly moved in and out of Win and Win felt amazing. His hole is just sucking Bright's member up as if it is hungry for it. The warmth Win's inside provided was addicting and Bright wanted more and more every time he pistons in and out of Win.

Win whined from the emptiness his ass felt when Bright completely pulled out. He was about to complain when Bright turned him over, his back on the table and his legs rested on Bright's shoulder. Since he was still wearing his shoes and pants, Bright was in between his slightly open legs and the sight of his professor with his hair messed up and panting out loud made his own dick twitch.

Bright inserted his cock into Win again and with the new position they’re in, he was sure he was hitting Win’s prostate again and again.

And he was right. Win felt the bundle of nerves being brushed by Bright’s massive cock and just moaned from the feeling. His dick is threatening to come undone but he held himself enough and got used to the pleasure running through his brain.

Bright is on the verge of his release and he leaned in to Win, nestling himself on the freshman’s shoulder while he pounds him with abandon.

“I’m close.”, Bright grunted out, his rhythm getting sloppy.

With a few more thrust, he cummed inside Win, filling him up with his creamy, hot release. He rode his orgasm out and pulled out. He saw Win had closed his eyes and eyed the neglected cock of his student.

Win was still taking the high of Bright’s cum all inside him when he felt the latter kneel down and leveled his face to Win’s dick. Bright started to pump him and the contact made Win arched back. The cold hand wrapping his warm and hard cock drove Win to the edge and he came with such force and so much cum, Bright’s hand as well as the teacher’s face were covered with it.

The school bell rang and Bright looked at the door.

“Good thing the next teacher is absent.”, he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

“I feel sick, sorry to make you worry.”, Win said over the phone, brain still fried from the actions he did earlier.

He was now sitting in Bright's car, the teacher promptly said he will bring the former to his apartment to rest. His ass is still sore from the pounding and he thinks he needs some time away from classes to calm down. When they finally arrived at the front of Win’s condo building, Win opened the door and slowly came down the vehicle. Before he could set his two feet on the ground, Bright uttered something.

“Hey, can I have your phone?”, Bright requested.

Win fished it out from his pocket and handed it to the professor. He saw him typing some numbers in the keypad and gave it back to him.

“My number.”, Bright supplied his wondering and said they should talk in the future. Win then closed the door and watched as Bright drove off back to the university. He walked slowly towards his building and headed to his room.

———

“What do you mean you just talked?”, Win was under interrogation from his friends, the three of them calling Win at their group chat the minute their class had ended. He said the half-truth to them and they aren’t convinced that Win went away scotch-free. Win was already bad at lying and he felt guilty he can’t say the truth to them.

“Why did you get sick though?”, JJ asked instead, trying to divert the topic but it didn’t cool Pluem and Khaotung’s head, not even for a little bit.

“I stopped by a food stall, maybe I got sick from there.”, Win lied.

“Will you be able to go to class tomorrow?”, Khaotung questioned him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will. Now, can I rest?”, Win frustratingly answered and his friends grunted on the other line. They said their farewells and Win slumped back to his bed. He turned and saw ONLY MINE in his nightstand, almost mocking him. He groaned in his pillow and tried to take a nap.

◀◀•—•—•—•◀◀

***first day of class***

Bright readied his stuff to bring to his first period class when Mike made his way to his table.

“What now?”, Bright said to him, clearly annoyed by the presence of his co-teacher so early in the morning.

“Did you finally find that cute guy?”, Mike teased. Bright just rolled his eyes, regretting telling his friend about a guy he found cute on one of his book signings. He was surprised that the young man was so excited to see him and told Bright he waited outside the bookstore even if it hadn't opened its doors yet. And the fact that he was someone Bright found attractive made it not easy to forget the fan.

Bright just stood up and left his friend’s question hanging.

He looked at his phone to make sure he was heading to the right direction on where his first period room is going to be. Bright just started to teach two semesters before, making this first day a real, first day of a school year for him. He didn’t expect much from the classes he is handling as they too don’t really care that much. They were just here checking off the units they need to pass and Bright doesn’t want to give them too much of a hard time. He entered the room and the class started to settle down from it’s noisiness.

Bright made his way to the desk and introduced himself, showing his professor persona in front of everyone. He almost slipped out of it when he saw someone quite familiar. The fan from the bookstore was sitting at one of the seats and Bright was dead sure he wouldn't act way out of character. He started off the roll call, like he always does at the beginning of his classes, and waited to call the fan’s name.

“Opas-iamkajorn, Metawin.”, Bright stated out loud.

A student raised his hand and lo and behold, it was the fan. Bright spent an extra second staring at the student before shouting the next one on the list. When he was done, he started off listing down the lessons they will tackle in his subject. He checked the time after he had finished listing down the reading the class had to take and decided to hold a little get-to-know about him. He bluntly confessed he did not want to know any student that well and he was a little weak in remembering when it comes to people.

The first question, however, came from the one person he cannot forget.

He was shocked for a moment when Metawin headed straight in asking about one of his books. He thought about his question of which character he liked best and answered the one he enjoyed most writing about. Bright expected the second question though, asking about his relationship status, and just rolled his eyes when the class knew he was still available. He’s still baffled on why this question always pops up whenever he is questioned by his students. He’s partly blaming his appearance, which his friends pointed out that he was the embodiment of that hot, college professor.

“Any more questions?”, he asked the class, hoping he won’t get any as the subject time is almost up.

"Well, I'll see you at our next meeting. Goodbye.", Bright packed up his things and quickly headed out of the room. He was smiling all the way to his next class, realizing he has a reason to see the fan as well as to put a name on the stranger.

———

“What do you mean he is your student?”, Mike raised an eyebrow to him after he said the revelation he found out earlier in the day.

They were eating outside after their shifts had ended. The two professors are joined with another friend of theirs, Gunsmile, and Bright was discussing to them about his discovery in his first period.

“You lucky bastard.”, Gunsmile pointed out. “Who knew the mystery guy would just magically be brought to you?”

“But isn’t it weird?”, Mike said in concern. “Don’t tell me you’re already head over heels for that kid? He’s your student!”

“What? As if our age gap is that far…”, Bright argued back.

Gunsmile just did an okay sign in his direction.

“I don’t know. If I were you, I would be careful. People might look at you funny because you’re trying to pursue your student.”, Mike gave up in fighting Bright and took a drink.

Bright pondered on what Mike said and returned to eating his dinner.

———

Bright sits down at his desk back home, staring at the stack of essays he needed to check for tonight. The deadline of the first assigned reading just ended and some of his classes he attended already wrote the essay activity needed for it. He tested his red ballpen to see if it had any ink left and when it showed it did, he started reading.

His eyes started to get tired when he noticed the next one was written by Metawin. His energy suddenly came back and read the freshman’s essay. He was amazed as to how he expressed his thoughts about the book and how he delivered his opinions about the main character. Bright checked the paper and gave it a high mark. He looked over to the rest of the essays that are needed to be checked.

“I’ll finish it tomorrow”, Bright said to himself and prepared to go to bed, the effect of reading the last essay still filling him up with giddiness.

———

“And the fact that Hamlet made an action at the last possible time further instills to us that—”, Bright stopped talking when he noticed something at the back. He saw Metawin jolt up, probably dozing off in his lecture. He called out the student’s surname.

“Is there something you would like to share with the class?”, Bright promptly asked.

The freshman stood slowly, his hesitation evident. Bright was quite curious how Metawin can come out of this situation, of being caught sleeping in class. He stated something relevant at least, talking about the death of Orphelia, and Bright asked him to elaborate on that.

“Well I will save you from falling, though.”, Bright said after Metawin defended his point. He chuckled to himself, amazed he actually tried to hit on the younger man, and returned discussing the play.

———

“You’re still working on that book?”, Mike’s voice rang at the other side of the call.

“I’m almost done”, Bright confessed as he types down the last remaining words of the page.

Bright has never written this fast ever in his lifetime. The sheer speed he has put into writing this novel is insane, he didn’t even know he had it in him to do it in the first place. As he listens to Mike complain about the atrocities of teaching college students yet again he rereads his entire work, making sure to correct some errors before sending it off to his editor. He was about to respond to Mike’s rant, telling him he will go to bed, when Mike suddenly asked him a question.

"What's your status with that student fan of yours? Any progress?", Mike said lightly.

Bright's thoughts suddenly came to him, reminding him his actions are borderline weird and creepy. He just replied to his friend that he's off to sleep, dodging the question entirely.

———

"Did you hear this book everyone has been talking about?", Gunsmile asked the other teachers.

Bright overheard their conversation and earlier, Mike gave him a knowing look. The book in question was actually the one he just wrote. Good thing he made a brand new pen name for it or he might be screwed. He was too busy checking his student's book review when something caught his attention. Of all the books he could have read, Metawin actually reviewed his latest publication. He chuckled to himself, still not believing he noticed the novel, and started to read the student's thoughts about the book.

———

_ "I'm gonna do it. I can't hold it any longer. I have to come clean." _ Bright's thoughts swirled around his brain as he made his way down to his first period class. He was tense and couldn't calm down. He just saw the fan theories on Twitter and he did not like a single one of it. He even saw once that almost correctly guessed that it was someone in the school faculty who wrote the book and Bright was basically walking on eggshells right now.

As with his other book, he never really expects to blow up as he usually publishes stuff that caters to a rather small audience. While thinking a bit, his latest release was some sort of an anomaly as he completely derailed from his genre of choice and people will find it more appealing as it was… erotic. He barged through the door, carrying all but one project in his hands and set it at the table.

He looked at the student who caught his attention. They might need some private counseling.

▶▶•—•—•—•▶▶

Bright lied down alone in his bed, staring at the ceiling for far too long. What happened at the classroom earlier was still fresh in his mind and he's trying to rein in his reasons behind his actions. Not long after, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw it was a text from an unknown number. He read it and his face morphed into shock.

**_Hey, it's Win. Are you free tomorrow?_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Bright waited anxiously at the mall center, scanning the crowd for Win. When he finally arrived, he straightened up and slowly made his way to meet the younger.

"H-hi…", Bright awkwardly said and held his hand.

Win just chuckled silently, forcing the other to withdraw and scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, about what happened…", Bright tried to start but was interrupted by Win.

"Why don't we find first a place to eat and then we'll talk?", Win proposed and Bright nodded along.

They made their way to the restaurants.

———

“So, you like me? How?”, Win started the conversation. Bright almost choked on his food as he heard the question. He coughed and drank some water to let the food come down his throat.

They decided to just eat at a fast food chain, ordering their own individual meals. Bright tried to ask if he could pay for Win’s meal but the latter insisted that it's fine. When they sat down and took a few bites, Win breathed in and gathered the courage to bring up the elephant in the room.

Bright nodded and started to explain his side of the story. “I actually recognized you on the first day of class.”

He sat his utensils down and stared at the man across from him. “I remember you ever since you showed up at that meet-and-greet at that bookstore.”

Now it was Win’s turn to choke on whatever he was eating. The student didn’t think he would be remembered by the author. Granted, he was the first one to show up but still, him impacting Bright that much was a lot to take in.

“How did you discover my books?”, Bright followed up as soon as he saw Win relax.

Win sipped his drink before answering the question. “I randomly picked it up when I was shopping for books to read.”

“You like thriller books?”, Bright raised an eyebrow, eyeing Win as he doesn’t look like a typical reader who loves these kinds of books.

“Yeah. Once I started reading your book and found out you have more works, I’m hooked.”, Win continued his tale and proceeded to finish his meal.

Bright nodded along and continued eating.

“You never really answered my first question.”, Win stated when the teacher took the last bite of his meal.

“What question?”, Bright gulped some water and listened to what Win was about to say.

“How did you start liking me?”, Win reiterated, curious as to how he initially got his favorite author’s attention.

“Again, it was the bookstore interaction.”, Bright repeated his answer a while ago and thought on what to say next. “Then I guess reading your outputs really drove it into the edge.”

“You really can’t say rationally why you are drawn to someone, right? You just do, and I think that’s a good enough reason.”, Bright finished his thought and stood up to exit the establishment. Win lagged a second, pondering on what he just heard, before realizing he is being left behind. He quickly got on his feet and followed the other man.

———

The second semester was looming around the corner and Win was in line to enroll. He had continued his communication with Bright, seeing as he grew fond of the older man. He needed some sorting out on what he is feeling towards his teacher and the late night talks surely helped him in small ways. He enjoyed the company of him especially on how he discusses all kinds of stuff, from life mottos to ice cream flavors. He initially doesn’t feel attraction but Win can feel it might slowly develop into it.

The person in front of him just finished talking to the booth and finally it was Win’s turn. He handed the papers needed for the enrollment and tapped his foot, waiting for everything to be processed. Once done, the clerk handed him his certification of enrollment and Win thanked the person. Taking a couple of steps away from the booth and going back to his room, he glanced over the paper to see some of his schedule.

“Shit…”, he softly uttered to himself.

Once again, the name of his favorite author was printed in his schedule.

“This will be fun…”, Win said to himself and placed the paper in the envelope he was carrying.

———

“You’re acting weird, Win.”, Khaotung pointed out while they were eating out one afternoon.

It was their vacant time and JJ said they should go outside campus for a quick bite. They were sitting at one of the table benches inside the school after they bought everything they wanted. Win made a face towards his friend and sipped his lemonade.

“True, it’s like something is bothering you all the time.”, Pluem joined in the topic, taking one pork skewer from the bag.

“Really?”, Win got three nodding heads as a response. He just continued sipping his drink, not letting his friends know what was going on inside his head.

“Come on, Win. We are your friends. You can tell us anything.”, JJ reassured him, tapping him in the shoulder.

“Well, what if I told you I am flirting with Mr. Chivaaree?”, Win replied and the three showed confusion in their faces.

“You’re joking, right?”, Pluem asked him, visibly uncomfortable.

“Of course I am.”, Win lied. His statement was followed by a round of laughter among them.

“Don’t worry about me, guys. I can handle my problem on my own.”, Win said after they caught their breaths after the laughter.

“Ok…”, JJ replied back and the four continued eating their afternoon snack.

———

“Just put it in here, thanks.”, Bright told Win when they arrived at the office.

The two head into Bright’s desk and Win was carrying the activity the class just made a while ago. It was finally his turn to accompany the teacher to bring his stuff and he waited for this moment. After Win set the papers down, he just stood there in front of the desk, hesitating to go and as if he wanted to say something.

“Is there something wrong?”, Bright asked him when he noticed the younger was not heading to the door.

Win walked to the side of Bright who was sitting down at the desk’s chair. Bright looked at him funny and stood up to level up his face with his student.

“Can I kiss you?”, Win requested.

Bright got shocked when hearing Win asking for consent. He also needed some time figuring out the emotion he feels towards Win. Bright obliged, thinking it might give both of them some sort of relief if they felt something from the kiss.

Win slowly inched his face towards Bright and both of them were staring at the lips of the other. When their mouths finally made contact, both of their hearts started racing. The kiss started from a slow pace but then Bright took the lead and quickened it. Win was desperate for this, as if he had a thirst only Bright can give quench upon. Bright was about to insert his tongue into Win’s slightly parted mouth when they heard the door open up.

They separated quickly and Bright shoved Win down under his desk in panic. He tried to fan down himself and sat down in his chair, trapping Win under the table and not letting him go anywhere. Win, meanwhile, was frustrated. He almost bumped his head on the board of the table and was uncomfortable being squeezed in such a small space.

“Mr. Chivaaree, a student of yours wanted to see you.”, Mike said while accompanying someone into the faculty. “What was the ruckus I heard, aren’t you alone here?”

“Nothing, I just dropped something.”, Bright lied and ushered his student to sit in front of him.

“Alright. I still have a class. I better get going.”, Mike spoke and left the room.

Win was listening to what Bright and the student was saying about the latter’s grade when he realized Bright’s crotch was in front of him. A thought popped into Win’s mind and he decided to go with it.

“You haven’t submitted the first one yet but you—”, Bright suddenly stopped talking when he felt a hand caressing his dick.

“Sir, is there something wrong?”, his student asked, concerned from Bright’s abrupt tone change.

“No, it’s fine…”, Bright groaned and tried to continue speaking.

Win heard the labored breaths Bright is doing and saw that his cock is now hard from the contact. He then unbuttoned Bright’s pants and slowly opened the zipper, careful not to make any sound.

Bright kicked Win softly in his side when he felt his pants are being opened and yelped when he felt his cock sprung free from the clothed restraint.

“I can clearly see sir that you are sweating. Should I call the clinic?”, the student told Bright and he quickly waved his hand in disapproval.

“Let’s finish this one so you can return to your class now, ok?”, Bright breathed out, fully aware the warmness he felt around his manhood was WIn’s mouth.

Win swallowed Bright’s dick and didn’t move. He listened to the last key points Bright said to his student to up his marks and he suddenly remembered one scene from ONLY MINE. They were almost at the exact same scenario, with just different places and circumstances. He tried engulfing more of Bright when he heard a chair slid off and footsteps.

Bright finally looked down once the door of the faculty was shut close. He witnessed Win had his cock all inside his mouth and Bright noted on how the sight was almost perfect, like it was meant to be like that. Win swallowing all the length and girth Bright has and how his mouth warms up his dick in all the right places. However, Win’s gag reflex came to play and after just a brief eye contact, his eyes suddenly watered and he let Bright’s cock out of his mouth.

Bright chuckled and grabbed ahold of Win’s hair, yanking it to catch his attention.

“Why did you do that?”, Bright asked but Win tried once again to swallow Bright’s manhood into his mouth.

Bright yanked Win away from his cock, earning a whine from the other. “You really want my cock that bad?”

Win didn’t think on how to respond but he nodded and put up his puppy eyes to Bright.

Bright lowered his face to meet Win’s. “Then finish what you have started.”, his voice went an octave lower and it made Win’s hair stand up. Bright chastely kissed Win before going back to his sitting position and pulling Win’s head to the tip of his cock.

Win wasted no time and started blowing Bright off. He didn’t even bother cleaning up the drool that was dripping all around nor quiet down the slurps he was making. The moans from Bright made him even more braver and he fastened the pace he is going at.

The pleasure wasn’t anything Bright has experienced before and he guided Win that was bobbing up and down between his legs. His grip on the student’s hair loosened and he was caressing the black locks. The small probability of them being caught like this made him even harder if that’s possible and he was enjoying the wet heaven Win’s mouth was providing him with.

After a few minutes, Bright felt like he was on fire. Every contact of his cock and the inside of Win’s cheek was too much and he took a hold of WIn’s head at both sides. He then started thrusting in and out, trying to chase his orgasm that is on the verge of coming through.

Win was shocked when he felt Bright’s hands on his hair once again and the grip was tight but Win didn’t mind. His mouth is substantially being fucked and he can’t do anything but hold onto Bright’s thighs for support.

After one, two thrusts, Bright came inside Win’s mouth. He came in such force, some of his load went directly straight into Win’s throat. Win tried not to waste a single drop of his cum and swallowed all he could get down. Bright threw his head back, his brain still buzzed with all the pleasure running around it, and said to Win he has some tissues on the desk. Win came out of the cramped space and wiped off the spit and jizz on his face and on the floor.

“I owe you one…”, Bright blurted breathlessly.

They finally got an answer to their questions right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for the slow updates, still havent finished the last chapter + school has started for me. but i am determined to finish this. thank you for being patient.
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

The first week after the faculty shenanigan was thrilling to the couple. Stolen glances and midnight walks filled the two’s schedule and they even slept at Win’s place over the weekend.

The following days after that, however, were quite challenging.

“I heard around here that a professor was seen with a student outside campus late at night.”, Pluem blabbered out one time during their lunch.

"That's weird.", Khaotung pointed out while munching on his own meal.

"Yeah, and what is crazy about it is that they were holding hands.", Pluem leaned in to whisper at his friends. "And some even said the teacher kissed the student's forehead."

Win almost spat out what he was eating when he heard the last sentence. He literally received a forehead kiss from Bright after they went to a late night walk a couple days ago.

"Win, what's wrong?", JJ asked but Win quickly dismissed it with a wave of a hand. He gulped down some water and tried to steady himself.

"Why? Did you see them?", Pluem nagged Win.

"No, this is the first time hearing it.", Win denied and swallowed more water.

"It's all over the university's forum, though. I thought you constantly check it.", Khaotung quipped.

"I've been pretty busy.", Win reasoned, saying a half-truth. "Haven't made time to browse through it."

"Well, hurry up guys. I don't want to be late to our next subject. I don't want to anger our History teacher, I'm already at their blacklist.", JJ chimed in and urged his friends to finish up their lunch.

———

"The tone the author used can be interpreted as the longing of a…", the discussion Bright is doing in the front is going in one of Win's ear and exit to the other one. The topic over lunch still shook him and it made him think if falling for his teacher was worth it.

"Mr. Opas-iamkajorn. Could you read the second stanza out loud for the class, please?", Bright's voice pulled him back from reality and he noticed eyes were on him, waiting for him to recite.

He sheepishly smiled and slowly got up from his seat. He picked up his textbook and began reading the poem.

**"For once, I struck gold**

**Should this one be told?**

**If so, I must be bold**

**Might lose some hold"**

Bright thanked him for his participation and told him to sit down. For some odd reason, Win felt his teacher was trying to convey him something. Another student was called to read the next part and Win turned his attention to the class, trying to find temporary serenity from his thoughts.

———

Bright called Win for the nth time already this evening and not a single time his student picked up. He's getting worried about him and he needed to talk to him. The forum blind item might have already reached him and he is panicking as to what to do. His doorbell rang and he got confused, wondering who might be visiting him this late in the night.

He walked to his front door and when he opened it Win was standing on the other side, face downcast from the thinking he has done for the whole day. Even before Bright can cast a word, asking why he came in his apartment, when Win encased him in a hug. Win buried his face onto the curve of Bright's shoulder and started sobbing quietly. Bright had no choice but to rub Win's back to at least comfort him and nudged the door close.

Win's cries started to dial back down and the couple made their way to the couch to sit down.

"You need some water.", Bright sussed out and stood up to get a glass before sitting down again.

Win gladly took the glass and drank it all in one go. After downing the water, he placed the glass at the coffee table and faced his partner.

"I don't want to end this.", Win worded out the one thing he was certain about among all his thoughts that kept bombarding him all day.

"Me too.", Bright brought a hand to cup Win's cheek and traced the swollen eyes of his with his thumb. "We barely started yet."

"Hey, don't worry.", Bright reassured Win when he felt he would start yet another cry. 

"We'll get through this together, okay?", he held Win's face with two hands now and shook him with conviction, his eyes making contact with Win's and not letting go.

Win nodded and sniffled a cry. Then he mashed their heads together and kissed Bright like there was no tomorrow.

Bright jumped a little from the action Win did but he didn't dare to break the contact of their lips. After a few exchanges of kisses, Bright took control over the make out session, pressing Win's body against his own as to not leave any space between them. The kisses were sloppy and messy but both of them knew they are filled with something words can't fully express. Bright's tongue licked Win's mouth in order to ask permission and Win willingly opened his lips to let Bright in.

Bright inserted his tongue into Win to deepen the kiss. Their combined moans got muffled in their joint mouths and Bright made Win sit on his lap. Win instinctively wrapped his legs around Bright and because of their position, new angles for their kisses opened up. They kept making out until they panted out, catching their breaths, and their lips swollen due to the kisses.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, finding groundedness from each other, and Bright resumed their kissing. This time, instead of the raw, harsh kisses they shared before, it was slow, deep, and loving. Win shuddered due to the change of pace Bright has set upon and felt he was being carried by the other man.

Bright walked slowly to his bedroom, not letting go of the kiss, and gently set Win down to his bed. He continued his mouth work by trailing light kisses in Win's jaw and licking his neck, finding a spot to mark. He settled on his right collarbone, ensuring that where he is biting into can easily be hidden by clothes, and slowly bruise up Win's immaculate skin.

Win moaned as he felt the sting of the hickey being given to him by Bright. He felt like his favorite author is making love to him right now and it made his cock twitch in anticipation. Bright then carefully unbuttoned his shirt and removed his upper garment. The older man started to lightly kiss Win's chest and sucked his right nipple. Win grabbed a hold of Bright's head and moaned non-stop from what Bright's tongue was doing in his nub before he felt the contact vanish and felt feather-light kisses on his abdomen.

The whine Win made when Bright stopped pleasuring his chest almost made his eyes roll. He continued going down on Win's body, pecking the toned muscles his student has, and stopped to stare at the growing erection right in front of his face. Bright freed Win's dick in a painstakingly slow pace and grabbed a hold of Win's hardening organ.

Win's high-pitched whines signifies he is getting far too impatient. The rhythm Bright is pumping against his cock as well as him playing with his balls ensured Win that he was in here for a long time. Win noticed that his partner had barely taken any clothes off while he was stark naked. Win sat up and reached for Bright's t-shirt.

Bright stood up, looking at what Win was doing. He let Win take off his shirt and his hand immediately hovered over Bright’s crotch. Bright brushed Win’s hair and watched as Win meticulously pulled his dick out. As Win stared in amazement at Bright’s manhood and shoving Bright’s pants down, Bright groaned in pleasure and Win took it as a sign to begin blowing him off.

Bright’s cock felt heavy in Win’s mouth and Win started to suck the organ now. He basked in the pleasure of his teacher’s dick in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks more. He tried to swallow the whole thing a couple of times, feeling the tip on the back of his throat, and every single time Bright groaned beautifully.

Bright’s hand was on the back of Win’s head the entire time he was being blown off and when he felt he was about to come, he grabbed a chunk of hair and pulled Win out of his abused cock. He then pushed Win back, making him lie down on the bed again, and he parted Win’s legs to gain access to his hole. Bright kneeled and started to lick Win’s asshole with his tongue. He reached for the lube in the nightstand drawer and coated his fingers with it. After he was done playing with Win with his tongue, he inserted one digit on the puckering hole.

Win felt the stretch Bright was doing to him. He was being scissored by the two fingers inside him and after the third one entered him, he rolled his eyes and threw his head back to the mattress. He adjusted to the fingers and he relaxed, thrusting himself to the digits inside of him, desperate for contact.

Bright pulled his fingers out of Win and lined his dick on the needy hole. He coaxed himself with more lube before entering into Win. Bright was proud he prepped Win properly as he can easily slide in and out of the student and he wasted no time pounding Win out. He thrusted in a steady rhythm and indulged himself in feeling the inside walls of Win. The tightness was amazing and Bright set down himself with his elbows at the side of Win’s head.

Bright connected their lips together as he piston himself in and out of Win repeatedly. Bright swallowed the moans Win was making and he panted heavily, getting so worked out with all of the thrusting. Win then pushed him to the side, making him lie on his back on the bed. Win, now on top of him, started to ride him out, impaling himself with Bright's cock.

Win was so lost in the sex. He kept bobbing up and down on Bright's dick and his mind is solely focused on reaching his climax. He leaned back, hands on Bright's thighs, and one, two slams he was cumming untouched. His cum splattered all around his and Bright's body and he shivered as he came down from his high.

Bright thought Win looked amazing when he milked himself using his cock and despite the mess he made on the author's body, he sat and kissed him yet again. Win's hole clenched when he orgasmed and Bright almost came too on-the-spot. He kept pounding into Win who is now whining in overstimulation and before he knew it, he released his seed inside Win. He slammed his cum as deep as he could and stopped, his dick still inside Win.

The hot and sticky feeling didn't bother the couple as they hugged after catching their breaths. Bright rested his head on Win's chest as the latter wrapped his arms around it.

"Don't leave me, okay?", Bright pleaded, his tone all soft and sincere.

"Never.", Win answered back.

They basked in each other's warmth for a few minutes before heading to the bathroom to clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
